Frustrated
by MTVCCVC
Summary: Diana is very moody... Batman is also quite moody... well, moodier... What could be the reason for their frustration?
1. Devil in high heels

A/N : This is a 'quick' story I thought of recently. I tried to keep the spelling errors to a minimum. i hope you enjoy it. reviews, comments, suggestions and the like will be much appretiated.

* * *

„And that's how thanks to yours truely, we beat Luthor/Brainiac/super-spider-robots and saved the day!!" The Flash's boasts almost roared through the commisary as he 'regaled' some of the Leaguers he had not yet had the chance to impress with his exploits.

„But I can tell you more stories some other time." His listeners mentally breathed a sigh of releif. „I'm gonna go see if J'onn needs anything" he said, zoomed to the counter and took his iced mocha and sped towards the exit.

As instantly as he turned towards the exit, he stoped a few milimeters out of it with a frightened look on his face. „Uh-oh..." he exclaimed as he turned back into the commisary. „She's comming! Everybody through the other door!!"

Instantly, many in the commisary asumed the Flash's facial expression and turned towards the other exit. The few that were left in confusion watched as their friends rushed through the door as if the devil himslef was about to stroll in. Just then, she entered. The Amazon princess, Wonder Woman.

Diana glared at the near empty commisary, her expression infuriated and disspleased, tough she was actually glad so few were there, as no one was likely to aproach her and ask her questions. Normally she didin't mind, but this month she had been crankier and crankier by the day. Everyone could see something wasn't quite right with her and they asumed many things.

The ones that approached her, which were few aside from the founding 7 excluding Batman and Shayera, had asumed that Bruce had broke up with her, or that she had broken up with him, or that he cheated on her, or that she was pregnant, or... They asumed a lot of things but the thing that was bothering her. What is it with all of them? Does no one but her, and maybe Bruce, have confidence in their relationship? They have been together for over 10 months now. Does that not prove that things are going well? After all, we are talking about Bruce Wayne here! Bruce Wayne in a relationship for 10 months! That speaks volumes in and of itself!

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she had cleared the commisary. No one was there aside from one figure at the doorway, apparently debating with himself wether to go talk to her or not. As he finally started walking towards here she shot him a glare that would make even Batman proud, or disturbed.

„I see Bruce is having more of an effect on you than you might like" he said in a humorous voice, refering to Dianas use of Batmans patented glare. Her raised eyebrow near confirmed the Man of Steels statement. It made him nervous to no small amount how similar she was to the Caped Crusader, at least lately.

„What do you want, Kal?" she cuts through him with the harshness of her words.

„Diana," he says, trying to keep his voice in a sympathetic tone, „this last month you have been acting very... well... less than agreeable. Do you and Bruce have troubles?"

His question was vague enough that he might actually have a chance to get it right this time. „You could say that..." she said in a very despleased voice.

„Do you want me to have a word with him?" he asked in his concerned voice.

„No! I want to talk to him!! Gods, what is the matter with all of you?! Why does no one beleive that things are working between Bruce and me?!? Ugh..." she replied before she stormed out, not restrainig from smahing the table into a bent shape with her fist.

„What just happened?" exclaimed a stunned Superman.

„I'd say you just pissed her off" excalimed a voice, obviously amused. „You've got to tell me how you did it."

Superman turned around to see a smiling Shayera, and soon embraced his dear friend. „It's good to see you back home! When did you get back?" Shayera had been on a mission with Green Lantern somwhere in space for the last 2 months. „How'd it go?"

„Good. It was nothing special, just took a while" she told him. 'But at least we found a way to pass the time. A very „entertaining" way' she didn't say out loud. „So what did I miss? How'd you manage to make the princess so pissed? And how do I do it?"

„You can try by just saying 'Hello'. She's been very edgy this month. Day by day she's been getting worse and worse. And she won't tell us why..." Superman exclaimed, shruging his shoulders. „You got any ideas?"

„I just might. I'll go see her. See ya!"

„Ok. I'll be in the monitor womb with J'onn. Call me if you need something?"

„Will do" and with those words she went after Diana and Superman went his own way.


	2. Reasons and details

As he enters the monitor womb, Superman is greeted by The Martian Manhunter. „Hello, Superman."

„Hello, J'onn. Can we get Batman on the line?"

„We can try. Any particular reason?"

„Well, you've noticed that Diana has been very moody lately and he might know more about why she's acting that way."

„Alright" J'onn states as he presses some buttons. „Batman. This is the Watchtower. Can you hear us?"

Several moments went by before they received a reply. When they did, the reply seemed harsh, even for Batman standards.

„What is it?!" Batman yelled so that he almost startled the two heroes who were calling him. Sounds of a battle were quite distinct in the background.

„Batman, are you busy?" asked Clark carefully.

„You could say that!" the combat continues. „What do you want?!"

„Umm... If this is a bad time, we can call you lat..."

„Get to the point!!!" Batman barked at the Man of Steel.

„Ok! Uhh, Batman, is there a specific reason why you and Diana have been so... testy... lately?" Superman asked with a mix of fright and nervousness.

„We've been busy. Very, very busy!"

„Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

„If you want details, go ask Diana!! Batman out!!!" he replied even hrasher than at the start of the conversation. In fact, this was the first conversation any of them had had with Batman non-work related in well over a month. Superman and J'onn looked at each other, still confused and not knowing what to make of things.

„Maybe Shayera will have more luck with Diana than we did" Superman breathed out.

„Let's hope. The repairs on the training area alone is quite costly. If she turns on the rest of the structure..." J'onn said in a concerned voice.

„So i take it that means you haven't heard about the table yet?" Superman replied with a smile on his face, provoking a questioning look from the martian.

Shayera knocks on Diana's door and receives a cold reply.

„Who is it?!"

„It's me Diana."

A few silent moments went by and than the door opened revealing a smiling Diana, a very uncommon sight this last month. „Shayera!" Diana bursts out as she hugs her friend. „You're back! Where's John?"

„John's resting. He's been working his ass of on this mission" Shayera said with a smirk as she thought to herself: 'I am a very demanding woman after all.' „I hear you've been quite busy yourself, and rather moody as well. What's going on?" she asked, her smirk not leaving her face.

„You too, huh? Come in" Diana invited her winged friend in, cleanching her teeth. „Bruce didn't break up with me, I didn't break up with him, he didn't cheat on me, not even with Catwoman, I'm not pregnant, it's not „that time of the month" and no, I don't need you or anyone to talk to Bruce about it!! There! The answer to whatever your question is should be one of those! Happy now?!?"

Shayera just laughed and asked: „So, how long has it been?"

„What?" Diana asked confused by not hearing the same questions from Shayera.

„How long has it been since you two have...?"

„Since the Bruce and I have what?" Diana asked, raising her eyebrow.

Shayera suppresed laughing at how much Diana acted like Batman. „Since the two of you have been... intimate?"

Diana was struck stunned at the surprise that someone had actually figured it out. „How... How did you figure it out?"

„You think you're the first of us to not get it for quite a while?" Shayera smirked. „So, how long?"

„A month" Diana answered, somewhat reluctantly, her eyes focused on the floor.

„And the reason?"

„Work. A LOT of work. We've barely had time to whisper to each other good morning or good night and even that to the other one sleeping. We haven't talked with each other, we haven't kissed each other, we haven't... felt... each other. So I miss him, a lot, and with every passing day it keeps getting worse and worse. Not only am I sad that we've no time to spend together, my bodies hunger for pleasure is making me cranky and... well, you've seen the results..." Diana admited, not sure how she should feel about finally saying all of that out loud.

„Ok. But you seemed really stressed out. I mean you and Bruce have been together for nearly a year. After all that your body shouldn't be that „hungry". I mean, unless you're some kind of a..."

„I'm not!" Diana interrupted her abruptly. „At least not yet, and we've only been „having fun" for the last 4 moths... Except this one, that is."

„Wait, wait, wait... Are you telling me you guys only started having sex after 6 months of being together?!" Shayera reacted suprised, surprising and starteling Diana with the intensity of her reaction.

„Well, i wasn't ready for a long time..."

„You're telling me Batman, Bruce Wayne, managed to go without sex for 6 months?!"

„Actually, closer to seven monthes..." Diana spoke, slightly embarased at the way the conversation was going at the moment.

„Oh, this is big! I gotta tell this to John!" and as she said that she stood up and ran for the door.

„No! Shayera, don't tell..." It was to late. Shayera was already through the door and gone. Diana could only hope that Shayera and John would be smart enough not to spread it around, as she remembered what Bruce was like when she noticed for the first time that he was acting moodier than usual...


	3. Months and hours

She finally cought up to him. Now she would find out. It had been a wonderful four months full of nothing but joy and happiness. Four months that they had been together. But lately Bruce had been cranky, and moody, and frustrated. But he wouldn't tell her why. Sometimes he would inconspicuously change the subject and sometimes he'd bluntly just tell her he wasn't going to tell her and that she should drop the subject. This time he wouldn't get away with it. He was going to tell her the truth even if she had to lasso him, tie him up and interogate him.

_'Hmmm... I should remember that for later. Might just be fun' Diana grinned as she stoped remembering for a moment to memorize a new game for her and Bruce._

She found him in the study, going through the pages of a very thick book, but being as frustrated as he was, he was almost tearing the pages from the book.

„Bruce Wayne!" she yelled his name in an authoritarian voice.

He noticed it. He noticed the unfaltering tone, and as he turned his gaze upon her the determination in her eyes. Whatever she wanted from him now, she would be getting it, one way or another. It was obviously not something trivial, as she had him wraped around her finger when it came to anything but something really big, as much as he hated to admit it, not out loud of course. So it was something big, and that Lasso of Truth she had on her meant she wanted the truth. But about what? He never lied to her about anything. That meant it was something he didn't tell her at all. But the only thing he didn't tell her was... Oh, damn it.

„What is it, Princess?" he at least tried to feign ignorance. To no effect, unfortunately.

„Don't play dumb with me, Bruce Wayne. I know you've deduced by now what I'm here for and that I'm not going without it!"

He tried one of his glares. It didn't work. She just countered his glare with her own. She learned a bit more from him than he wanted her to learn. Still, he wasn't going to back down. Continuing their glaring, he said: „You don't want to hear it" narrowing his eyes slightly more to emphasize his statement.

How he kept his glare she couldn't understand. Her eyes were starting to hurt, but she didn't want to back down. So with a continued glare, she stated: „I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to hear it" , then turning her gaze away from him and to the lasso so she could relax her eyes before she took the lasso in her hand and returned to glare at him. „Now, it's your choice, dear" she added a spiteful tone to her words. „You can either tell me yourself," she paused for effect and brought up her fist holding the lasso, „or I can make you tell me."

He realized why she turned her gaze away. He knew she didn't need to look at the lasso to find it. He knew she couldn't hold the glare. It gave him a little bit of joy and a lot of pride in her attempt at deception. It'd probably have worked on anyone but him. Still a bit struck by her defiant nature, which he grew to love, as much as the rest of her, he tried to turn things around. „Because I'm frustrated."

„No. You're acting frustrated. Thats the consequence, not the cause. Tell me the cause of your frustrated behaviour, Bruce" she wouldn't let him turn it around.

Finally he told her, justifying that he wasnt submiting to her but rewarding her for her effort, as little as even he himself beleived in it. He looked to the right and clenched his teeth. He couldn't beleive what he was about to say.

„It's called sexual frustration" he growled it through his clenched teeth.

„What? All of this has been because you haven't had sex?" she asked, not able to beleive that that is the cause of his demeanor.

„It has been a while, Princess."

Hmph. Men.

„When was the last time you've had sex, Bruce?" she asked, obviously unimpressed with his reason for being so difficult lately.

„About a month before we started dating."

„So that would be about..."

„5 months, 1 week, 3 days and 15 hours!!" he exclaimed dryly, before she could sum it up herself and leaving her watching him with eyes wide open in disbeleif.

After shaking her disbeleif of, she couldn't help herself. She had to ask: „15 hours? You counted the hours too?!"

„The first month you count the weeks, the secnod the days as well and eventually you go down to hours."

„So what now? Am I supposed to sleep with you to 'cure' your problem?" she asked, now frustrated as well.

„No. We're not going to have sex until you're ready. I'm not going to rush you into anything."

„And what about your 'problem'?" she asked, the frustration in her voice almost unrecongnisable.

„I'll handle it. I just need to not think about it. Somehow" he replied, his frustration still clear as daylight.

„Maybe i can help you with that" she said in a teasing voice and with a flirtatious look that didn't help his 'condition' that much. She came up to him, huged him real tigh and kissed him very passionately. Continuing her teasing: „Did that help?"

„Not really. You'll have to try harder." He accepted the game, and they ended up on the floor kissing passionately for quite a while.

That marked the first of many, many times Diana would tease Bruce over the next two months. Even Diana thought at times that she was being rather cruel. But his face was priceless when she would work him up only to remind him that she wasn't ready yet. At least he got used to it quickly and didn't get angry but told her to at least get back to the kissing and made her do just that.

_How in the name of the Gods he managed to endure that for two months, i will never understand. And when we finally did have our first time...And just as she started remembering that wonderful night, someone knocked at her door._


	4. Problem and solution

Whoever just knocked on her door had better have a damn good reason for interupting her, otherwise the watchtower just might have more doorways than in the design papers. Infuriated, she walks over to the door and opens it and is stunned by the figure standing in front of her.

„Batman?" is the only thing she gets the chance to say before he brages in, shuting the door behind him.

Taking of his cowl, he asks his stunned Princess: „Kent called and said you were acting... odd. What's wrong, Diana?"

„'What's wrong, Diana?'?!? Bruce, this entire month we haven't even had time to speak with each other, and now that you're finally in front of me you're all business. Not a 'Hi, darling', no kiss on the cheek, not even a 'My , isn't the weather nice today'?! Bruce did you even miss me at all?" she yells at him.

„Diana, i don't have the time. I'm here on borrowed business time already. What is the problem?"

„That is the problem, Bruce. This entire month we've been so busy that we've had no time for each other. I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss your eyes, your lips. I need to hear you, I need to feel your arms around me, my arms around you, your lips on mine. I need to feel you... All of you. I need you! And you act as if nothing was wrong!"

He comes in and hugs her. „I know, Diana. I miss you to. More than you can imagine. It hasn't exactly been sunshine on my side either. The way I spoke to Clark and J'onn today, I doubt they'll be calling the next two weeks. I promise, as soon as things go back to normal again, I'll give you everything I couldn't give you this entire month and more."

She turns toward him, aiming her lips at his and whispers: „You can start refunding me now..."

Just as their lips are about to graze each other, his communicator goes of. He growls and answers it, while she lets out a sigh of disbeleif, anger, dissapointment and frustration all in one. Tim Drakes voice comes out of the communicator: „Batman, you'd better get down here. Things are getting serious here."

Holding in his anger: „I'll be right there."

„I guess you have to go..." her voice a mix of sadness, dissapointment and anger.

„I do" he exclaims, puting his fingers under her chin. „But that doesn't mean I can't at least do this" he whispers to her as he pulls her chin up and aligns her lips for a pasionate kiss, even if it was but a quick one.

Upon that he heads towards the teleporters, and just as Diana is taking in all that just happened she receives her asignment as well.

That night she returned around half past 3 in the morning to the manor. She went up to the bedroom, entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. Even as tired as she was, she didn't really feel like sleeping without Bruce in the bed beside her. As she walked out of the bathroom and towards their bed, being so tired as she was, she hadn't even noticed Bruce in bed waiting for her. She noticed him only when he puled up her sheets to help her get in. Surprised, but far to tired to be able to react, she simply snuggled up into bed and close to him. They spent a few minutes just lying there, hugged in silence. Finally, he leand in slightly to kiss her forehead and not long after they both fell asleep.

The morning sun woke her up as Alfred pulled back the curtains. Even with here eyes not fully opened, her vision still blurry she could see Alfred going about his duties and she could see Bruce was not there.

„Master Bruce had some business to take care of, but he has requested that i tell you to stay in the Mansion. He will be coming back shortly, miss Diana. Oh, and breakfest is on the tray there, miss."

„Thank you, Alfred" she replied with a noticable joy. Her body had remembered the feeling of Bruces arm around her. It felt good.

„My pleasure, miss" said Alfred, as he made his way to the door. „Remember, miss Diana, stay in the Mansion" he reminded her as he was exiting.

„I will try, Alfred" she replied, even though Alfred had already exited the room.

She spent the next few hours finnishing of breakfest, stretching out, reading a bit in the study. She was still anxious and frustrated, but last nights sleep had calmed her a bit. Still, with every passing quarter of an hour she grew more and more impatient. Where in Tratarus is he? He said he'd be back shortly.

He shows up finally just as she was preparing to leave the study. A smile gracing his face, his shirt slightly unbuttoned. If she was angry at him for keeping her waiting so long, she no longer was. Now she was mostly curious as to where he was and what he's got planed.

„Where were you?"

„I was tying up some loose ends, and telling the League how we'd be gone for a week" he answered with another smile.

„What do you mean gone? What about Gotham?"

„Taken care of" he answered swiftly.

„And my missions?"

„Taken care of."

„Wayne Enterprises?"

„Lucious can handle one week without me."

After a little thinking over, she finally asked, her beautiful face dawning a smile: „Alright. So where are we going?"

And just as Batman said, they were gone for the next week. Noone knows where they were or what they were doing. Gotham was in the hands of Robin and Batgirl, though not much needed to be done, as Bruce was pretty thorough the last month. Dianas duties were distributed between Superman, J'onn, Shayera and Green Lantern.

When Bruce and Diana finally returned, their demeanor was drastically different. Diana had a smile of satisfaction on her face that noone and nothing could take from her, her skin shining. She radiated with a fullness and happiness she hadn't been seen with in quite a while. Even Batman seemed less moody than usual. He was more patient with Wally, less annoyed at Supermans motivational speaches, even talked to other people more than twice a day. He couldn't even hold back a smile whenever he'd look at how satisfied Diana was.

Whatever they did during their week away, it didn't just solve their problems. Things didn't just go back to normal afterwards, they got even better. Their little time alone gave them a chance to think about themselves and their future, among other things.

And the future looks good.


End file.
